


Only This Moment

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Future, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What really matters in the end?





	Only This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

* * *

**A/N** : My everylasting love goes to my beta Kat, who took the time to beta this thing. :) Anyway, this is kinda a standalone intermezzo post 513 ficlet between show's ending and the big post-513 fic I'm working on at the moment. BTW, lyric at the beginning is from Royksopp's "Only This Moment" song. *grins*

* * *

_...you can't deny it's all you've been waiting for..._

            For long hours, you stare mesmerized at the gauzy clouds drifting by your window. Right until the captain's voice rings inside the plane, announcing the long-awaited landing. All of a sudden, you can actually believe that the Gods are laughing **with** you this time. Not **at** you, like they have done a hundred times before. And it feels so fucking good. You smile inwardly at that thought, and marvel that you are even allowing yourself to do that.

 

            Mere moments later, _he_ is moulding himself inside your arms. You hide your face in that sweet spot, where his neck meets the shoulder and breathe in his spicy scent deeply into your lungs, cleansing you inside out. _God, it seems like an eternity has passed since you've been able to do just that._ Feeling like you are in one of those 50s movies that you loved so much when you were growing up, your lips meet his in slow motion. But unlike those movies, you want more than just the kiss - what you really want is to be inside of him, his limbs locked around your hips while you pay homage to his strong, lithe body. To keep worshiping him until his skin burns and he crushed you to him. Until you no longer know where you end and he begins. But you realise, that the general public might not be as ready for it as you are, so you push that naughty little thought deeper in the back of your mind.

 

For later use, _of course_.

 

            Soon, you feel his slim fingers longingly trace the contours of your face, as if he is trying to reassure himself that you are really there. You reach up and intertwine you fingers with his. And then suddenly, his hands are digging heavily into your ribs, desperately pulling you body closer to his. You exhale, eternally satisfied that you're standing in his embrace once more. It sends a familiar tingle down your spine, such a sweet emotion you had thought that was forever lost to you just a short month ago. The very day before) Babylon had reopened for business and he called you to explain, that he won't be able to take time off from work and come back to Pitts to celebrate it with all your friends. And it was then, that you thought that it would be the last time you had heard from him. He was distancing himself from all he had left behind in the Pitts. Not looking back. Just like you had told him you wouldn't have that night so long ago. You had expected this. Life has pulled that kind of shit on you time and time again. But he surprised you once again, just like he always does. And you will be thankful for that and for him till the day you die.

 

            Actually, the reason you remember that call so well is simply because you laid there awake all damn night. Right until the break of dawn, while the lights above your head kept bringing back all those memories he left you alone with. But, being here, in this very moment in time, standing as close to him as you have a million times before, and in the middle of one of New York's busiest airports, of all places... It all feels so real. So good. And it means fucking everything.

 

Just as he does.

 

            And when you both finally smile at the bright future, that's staring you straight in the face, and you look deep into his eyes, you know the truth. The secret meaning of life, that the cosmos had been trying to share with you for the last 5 years. Thank God, you`ve finally listened. You're sure that the Heavens above were at the end of their nerves with you. If anything, you are one stubborn motherfucker. But, you know it all now. Right here, right now, you are holding love in your hands. You somehow always suspected it, but you were always too gutless to admit it. To yourself. To anyone. And the good thing about it all is, _he_ **knows** you. Almost like a back of his hand, or the very inside of his pocket. He won't let you fold into yourself, the way you have been doing, until you admitted who he is to you. 

 

Because, as the greatest stories usually say... you are both where you belong. And in the end, nothing but this moment really matters.


End file.
